Pie Tin and Com
by Digi Garden
Summary: Final chappie by Shaggy Mane! R/R!
1. Pie Tin meets Rover!

Foodton By Digi Garden I DO NOT OWN (the game) ANIMAL CROSSING! Okay, this is my fan fiction on Animal Crossing. WARNING: This is my first fan fiction EVER! Especially, one that is posted! *sweatdrop* I had to write SOMETHING! This is my first DAY of being registered in Fanfiction.net, OKAY? I wrote this after reading, "Animal Crossing in a new light" . Thank you SO MUCH! Your story helped me. Your story is one of my favorites!! I hope you don't mind...If you do, I'm sorry... This fan fiction was made up based on my town, Foodton(Okay, OKAY! I've seen a few eps. Of Fighting Foodons!)  
  
Pie Tin was sitting down on an uncomfortable seat on the train heading for Foodton. She swung her feet back and forth, bored beyond belief. Then, a navy blue cat came across the aisle, and stood in front of her. Who is this bug-eyed ugly cat, was the first thing in her mind. The bug-eyed ugly cat TALKED! "May I please sit here? I promise I won't fall asleep on you, tumble on you, and start drooling on your shirt..." What the... she thought. She shrugged her shoulders. "WHATEVER!" The bug-eyed ugly creepy cat sat on the seat across from Pie Tin. "Do you know what time it is?" Why the HECK does he want to know the time?! Oh, well... "October 20, 2002." There, does that answer your miserable excuse of an introduction HUH ROVER?! Rover, the bug-eyed freak of a cat, asked Pie Tin. "Huh? What is your name?" Took you long enough! "Pie Tin," answered Pie Tin. Then, Rover, the ugliest, most annoying cat in all of the game of Animal Crossing, LAUGHED!!! Pie Tin's face grew bright red. She screamed, "STOP LAUGHING!!!!" Her voice was so loud, the ugly blue cat fell off his seat. He scattered back to his seat nervously. "So-s-s-so sorry! I didn't mean to laugh at you..." The dang cat sat down again, as if nothing happened. The stupid cat asked, "Where are you going?" Pie Tin answered angrily, "Foodton, DUH!" The stinkin' cat says, "Oh, I LOVE going to Foodton!" Pie Tin thought, How would YOU know?! "Why are you going there?"  
  
Pie Tin snapped, "NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!!" The idiot cat frowned. "Fine! DON'T tell me! But I can tell you are moving.." Nosy stupid cat! "I hate moving, packing boxes, unpacking boxes. It never ends! Do you have much money?" Pie Tin thought, Is he trying to ROB ME?! "Just a little..." she replied. The cat said in his usual squeaky meow, meow voice, "Oh, that's too bad.." Yeah, that is too bad...LOSER... The cat FINALLY, in his dull head, had a IDEA! I didn't know he could think, thought Pie Tin, surprised, let alone have a light bulb blinking above his enormous head! ROVER went away for a while, to make a phone call to his stupid, greedy friend, Tom Nook. YES!! He's GONE! And out of my hair!!!!! Blah, blah, blah, Pie Tin needs a house, blah, blah, blah, you know the story. He comes bouncing back. OH, NO, he's BACK!!! Pie Tin weeps pitifully, anime style (you know where their tears runs down their cheeks in big, wavy, thick "streams", you know what I mean?) He craned his nonexistent neck to look out the window, which was the size of his LARGE head, and said, "Oh! We've just arrived in Foodton! Did I mention I love this place?" What a suck up creep... "Good bye, I hope we meet each other again!" Pie Tin smiled wide. I HOPE NOT! She thought inside her head. "Good bye, pleased to meet you," she said politely. She turned around, ready to leave, but swerved around and punched that loser cat, sending him flying back ward into his seat, a big black spot forming around his eye. "WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Pie Tin departs, saying, "Good bye! And have a nice trip! And I do hope we MEAT again!" She smiles innocently. She comes out of the train. We see a brown-haired HUMAN girl with pretty light brown eyes, appeared from the train. (Yay! Pie Tin's ARRIVED!) She walked down the steps when, suddenly, the JERK Tom Nook had to stop her. "Hi! So you're Pie Tin! I got a call from my friend that you need a house. But I ramble, my name is Tom Nook." Tom Nook, the workaholic, laughed. SHEESH! EVERYONE JUST LAUGHES IN THIS GAME! Gosh! When will they get over it!!! To be continued.... I am not going to continue this story until I have reviews, okay? This was just everyone will see that I HAVE a story to begin with! 


	2. OMGOSH! Not Tom Nook! Please no!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANIMAL CROSSING, okay? I also don't own Fighting Foodons, Pizza Slice, Pokemon, Clow Cards(from CCS). The EVIL squirrels were mine. MMWWWAAA HAAHAA! *ahem* Don't mind me; I have a very short attention span...and a very weird mind when it comes fan fiction, and a creative, also weird sister (she calls herself Shaggy Mane). Chp.2 Greedy, Stupid, Idiotic, Cheap TOM NOOK! GRR!!  
  
AN: This is about my character from Animal Crossing who moved into Foodton, to find a new place to live, since her old neighborhood, FoodDON, was attacked by Pizza Slice and an army of EVIL squirrels, Pokemon, and Clow (STAR) Cards. So, yeah, her house was sliced, diced, frozen, wet, burned, electrified, must I go on? Remember, I'm writing this as my FIRST fan fic, OKAY? Anyway, R+R.  
  
The stinkin' raccoon (Tom Nook) was STILL laughing and blah blahing! Pie Tin checked the town's clock. It's been..hmm...five hours? She was soon drifting off into her own little world... "...OH! I've got houses DIRT cheap! Just pick one!" The ******* raccoon was STILL TALKING TO HER?! Pie Tin looked at the four (*ahem* UGLY) houses..Umm, she thought. They all look the same..  
  
She picked a house that had a brown/or yellow (I CAN'T REMEMBER, okay? We rented it for a short time! My sister was hogging the game most of the time! Umm, no offense. *laughs nervously*) roof, and, before going in, big headed, jerky, greedy, ******* raccoon TALKED AGAIN! He said, "Please take look around"-Pie Tin growled. She was GOING to do that anyway!-"They're-how do you say? Cozy? Yes, cozy!" Pie Tin thought, you don't know how to say COZY?! Gosh! How could you forget such a word? What have I've gotten myself into?  
  
Pie Tin entered the (UGLY) house, and examined it BRIEFLY. The room was bare; the walls were stone; had a STONE floor; and the only things there was a tape deck (that had no **********music! AT ALL!) and an (unattractive, tiny) orange box that had a college rule (basically, A NOTEBOOK!) place upon it.  
  
Mr. Unmarried(wonder why!) selfish, greedy, idiotic(I'm running out of words, here! I need more words, besides swearing!) Fickle, ugly, fat shop owner of a raccoon asked, "So, did you like the house?"  
  
Pie Tin had two options: "I like it!" or "It's okay, I guess." Let's see. Which to choose? Since this house is umm, well not pretty, the other houses must be very shabby, too. So, she says, "It's...beautiful! (UGLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!went though her mind). Tom Nook says, "Are you sure you want this house?" Pie Tin's left eye twitched slightly. "YES, I WANT THE **********HOUSE!" Mr. Spiteful, never satisfied, voracious appetite for Bells (the money they use in A.C.), pig headed, dim witted, brainless, hypocrite (besides that d**** fox, Crazy Redd!) Tom Nook, "Well, in total fees and closing cost"-Pie Tin thought, What the ****does he mean, "closing cost"?!- "it all adds up the price of"-Pie Tin put her head to the heavens of A.C., and prayed vigorously for the cheapest price ever-"19,800 Bells." Pie Tin weep pitifully AGAIN like she did on the train, sobbing loudly as she gave over the only 1,000 Bells she had. Tom Nook's greedy paws snatched the star marked bag of money out of her hands, so fast she barely had time to notice it was already gone. (Tom Nook laughs evilly inside his already demented head). "1,000 Bells!" he stated, SOUNDING pleased, (Pie Tin prayed again). "- BUT"-Pie Tin: 0_0 -"this is...NOT NEARLY ENOUGH!" (Pie Tin cried a water fall, much like Usagi, or Serena, as she often called, that would've drowned the A.C. universe).-"Only 1,000 Bells? You ought to be kidding me!" He LAUGHED (AGAIN!!!!AAAHHH!!), his stupid plump tail spun like a busted, out of control helicopter. He spun it so fast, he was spun into the sky and the spinning blades of a giant plane with Sunny Pig's(from Tokyo Pig. I don't THAT either, OKAY?!) face on it, tore the greedy raccoon into pieces, colors of blue (from his uniform) and brown and black (um, his fur) and guts, were covering the skies, shining brightly. Pie Tin watched, and said, "Oooh! Fire works!" Pie Tin shrugged, then went to sleep inside her (*ahem* very disgusting) house and slept onto the cold, hard floor. Tomorrow, she thought, I will meet the idiots... ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~~~~~*~*~*~*~*~**~ Next morning* Pie Tin hears a hard knock on her door. She grumbled and got up, stretching her sore muscles. "WHO IS IT?!" She came to the door and opened it.. A horrible sight was placed before her.. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She slammed the door. It was no other than Tom Nook, unscathed and healthy...OOHHHHHHHHHHH, NNOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!THE HORROR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Will he ever die? Find out next time on "Pie Tin and Com." Author's Note: Hey, this is Digi Garden! I won't be doing the 3rd chapter..My sister (Shaggy Mane) WILL! Beware: if you don't like insane things worse than what you have seen in the last two chapters, um, don't read. But give it a try anyway! May have deaths, drunkenness, and other weird activities. Pretty strange for an eleven year old sis, don't ya think? 


	3. King DDD moves in!

Chp.3 Tom Nook is Now DEAD!!!! Disclaimer: Ditto from prev. Chps. Shaggy Mane is in charge for this chp, address the author as "Shaggy Mane" in the reviews!  
  
A.N: This chp. Is about when King DDD moved in, so this chp. will get weird... He ran away from home 'cause he was a "king-to-be," but he didn't wanna be a king. He is a childhood frien' n' boyfrien' o' Pie Tin. His mother is a Japanese/American empress n' 'is father is a German/Australian King n' the greatest karate master in Australia. He also ran away 'cause o' what happened to the town, 'is parents died, n' looks at that time like he didn't care. He acts like a loner sometimes, but he has a heart o' gold.  
  
King DDD was in Foodton before you know it. He has black eyes, wearin' a flame shirt, n' has 'is hair stickin' out o' 'is cap. Tom Nook was in front o' him n' blabbin' 'bout his $%%$%$#%$ houses that are so called "dirt cheap." He was mad on the inside. After he looked at the houses, King DDD took the &^%&$^%# ugly house across Pie Tin's. Tom Nook told 'im to pay 19800 Bells. King DDD only had a 1000 Bells, so he had to pay off my ^%#%$#% debts.  
  
King DDD was so mad, he punched Tom Nook in the face! When he woke up, King DDD n' Tom Nook had a fight. Rumors were flyin' that Tom Nook was a karate master o' Foodton. King DDD fought Tom Nook n' won. "How could you defeat me?" Tom Nook asked. "That'll be a question you'll never answer until you're in @@##!!!!!" shouted King DDD. He got 'is ax n' repeatedly sliced Tom Nook in pieces. Then King DDD ate the pieces o' 'im n' walked away. "G'day Pie Tin, I was harassed by a @#@$@##@$% talkin' cat on the trin, so I threw that mate off the train, ate this #$@$$@$# greedy 'coon, n' now I see you. Today's an ace day, mate!" King DDD said. "But now everyone will hate me, mate." "Don't worry, King DDD. You still have me for a friend. I was also harassed by a talking cat, and killed that raccoon yesterday, but came back to life and got defeated by you today." Pie Tin said. From then on, Tom Nook never came back, n' that's how King DDD moved into Foodton. 


	4. The Wedding

Ch. 4: The Wedding  
  
By: Shaggy Mane  
  
4 years later...  
  
Pie Tin: I can't believe we're getting married! I'm so happy!  
  
King DDD: I'm thinking the same exact thing...  
  
...After the wedding...  
  
Pie Tin: Come on! We're going to live in my house!  
  
(They used Immortality Spray!) Pie Tin and King DDD had a child and named her Katie. At age 19, she moved out of the house. Saying good-byes and farewells to her parents and her friends, she got on a train to start her remarkable journey.  
  
The End 


End file.
